Before and After
by ladykathryn
Summary: Labyrinth Story, dont want to say much more then that
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note:  
  
Yes Im writing again. Ok so Im reinstating a story that I started to write and I took it out because I did  
  
not like the direction it was going. So im rewriting it a bit different. Comments and criticism are  
  
welcome. Also I am looking for a beta reader if your interested please email me I intend to be about a chapter ahead when I post.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
"No I will not do it" Ambrea stormed from the room.  
  
Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples. He hoped beyond hope that his only daughter would be  
  
pleased with the news but she did not seem to take to it well. He tiredly climbed the stairs, he would  
  
take a different approach.  
  
"Ambrea?" He asked through the door.  
  
"I refuse to speak to you" She screamed through the door.  
  
He opened it carefully, and sat on the bed beside her, her eyes had been red from crying.  
  
He sighed and again and stroked her hair. "I was hoping you would be happy"  
  
"How can you expect me to be happy if I have to marry someone I do not love?"  
  
She barely spoke through her sobs.  
  
"Ambrea," He pleaded a bit "Your mother wished this"  
  
She sighed   
  
"Jareth is not a man that deals well with refusal darling, if you do not wish to marry him then you will  
  
need to tell him yourself."  
  
She looked up and for the first time considered this, the goblin king would be furious over this. She  
  
would rather marry him then endure his wrath.  
  
"Very well then, how soon must we marry." She spoke it reluctantly.  
  
"In a fortnight," he stroked her hair gently placing the auburn curls back in place.  
  
"Good night dearest, Ill call for a seamstress tomorrow."  
  
He left the room quietly, he was relieved and let out a sigh. He thought of his wife for a moment, she  
  
had been gone for two years. He knew the story well, his wife had told him a few times how she had  
  
wished her younger sister away when she was only 14 and when she did not complete the Labyrinth  
  
Marissa had promised the goblin king anything.  
  
Jareth requested her eldest daughter, at the time Marissa was so self centered it didn't matter and  
  
agreed to the terms.  
  
Sebastian of course knew none of this until Marissa became ill and confessed it to him in her feverish  
  
states.  
  
Sebastian sighed again this was all too much for him, first he lost his wife, now he was to loose his only  
  
daughter.  
  
He hoped the goblin king would treat her well and take care of her. 


	2. Wedding Preperations

This is a very short chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Preparations for the wedding.  
  
A week had gone by quickly, Ambrea was standing allowing the seamstress to make the final  
  
adjustments to the dress. Ambrea was most pleased with the dress, it had a tight bodice and a full skirt  
  
there was so much satin and lace she felt like a Queen wearing it, it was then Ambrea realized she was  
  
to become a Queen she had not thought much about it she was so occupied by being despondent over  
  
the idea she did not realize of the impact she would soon have, she could change things, make some  
  
things better, end some of the turmoil in their land.   
  
Jareth was well known for being just in the fae court however all fae knew not to try his temper.  
  
She silently wondered what he was doing or thinking and how he would feel about an ill tempered red  
  
head.  
  
Jareth's thoughts were actually on the impending war, for the last few years he had been battling with  
  
Andrew who thought he should have rule of the Labyrinth. He sighed over Andrew's latest demands.  
  
He twirled a crystal within his hand, it focused on a young woman, with long curly red hair and the  
  
greenest of eyes being fitted. He chuckled, "has it been so many years already?" he said more to  
  
himself. He then looked through the messages he had neglected and found a letter from Sebastian.  
  
A wedding was the perfect solution the fae people would readily accept a queen and he would not  
  
need to worry over Andrew any longer.  
  
He replied quickly apologizing for the delay and sent it with its fastest carrier. 


	3. The Journey

Authors Note:  
  
Since the last chapter was so short Im posting this at the same time. Im trying to make my chapters  
  
longer, but this story is going to be pretty long so just bear with me.  
  
Sebastian heaved the last chest onto the carriage. He checked to make sure everything was secured  
  
then waved the driver on. He then walked to the second carriage and opened the door. He climbed in  
  
and sat next to his daughter. He took her hand gently.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
She took a deep breath "Yes Im sure, I realized that I can make a difference, our land wont have to  
  
live in fear any longer. I will be able to off the people here a protection that I could not have before.  
  
And maybe I can help stop other warring lands."  
  
"You remind me of your mother" He smiled.  
  
The remaining journey was mainly quiet, at times he would tell her of her mother and the things that her  
  
family had done.  
  
The sun started to set, Sebastian took Ambrea's hand in his. They could barley make the outline of the  
  
castle in the Goblin city at the center of the Labyrinth.  
  
Ambrea had smiled the first time in a long time, She was f sure of her future, of what she could  
  
accomplish, she no longer feared anything. It did not matter to her that she may never love her husband  
  
to be, and that he may never love her.  
  
For her the change was important.  
  
They drew closer to the gates and the carriage slowly turned following a path to a side wall that would  
  
allow them to drive directly to the castle.  
  
Jareth saw the carriage approaching, he wondered what she looked like, he would not receive the  
  
answer until the morning when they wed.  
  
He twirled the crystal in his hand allowing it to drift gently over his hand.  
  
He then turned and left the room.   
  
He heard the servants bustling downstairs, he knew they had arrived, he also knew that he could not go  
  
to greet them, he would have to wait for her father to come to him. It seemed an hour had passed.  
  
"Your Majesty" Sebastian bowed.  
  
"Lord Sebastian, Welcome to the Labyrinth. I hope your journey was well."  
  
"Yes sire, no trouble at all"  
  
"Is everything settled then?"  
  
"Of course your majesty"  
  
"Lord Sebastian, I want to give you my assurance no harm will come to Ambrea, She may come and  
  
go as she pleases, and I will not force her in any way"  
  
"That reassure me sire, in more ways then you know"  
  
"Jareth, please Sebastian, we are soon to be family" Jareth smiled.  
  
Sebastian smiled "Jareth" He shook his hand.  
  
"You better get some rest Sebastian, t is going to be a long day"  
  
Sebastian left quietly, yes it would be a long day for all of them. 


	4. The Wedding

Author's Note: Ok this story must stink or something. None the less Ill keep writing because I want to  
  
get this out of my head and see it in print. Not typical Sarah and Jareth I know but I wanted to try  
  
something different.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Ambrea carefully placed the veil over her head and wove her fingers through it. She took a deep  
  
breath in. She heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you ready?" Her father called in.  
  
"Yes Im ready"  
  
He entered and gently took her hand. "You look beautiful" he said softly.  
  
Her father walked her through the hall, then into the ball room. Everyone stood in silence. Her father  
  
gave her a reassuring smile as he walked down the aisle with her.  
  
Her father gently gave her hand to Jareth. She was having a hard time breathing, she suddenly became  
  
so nervous it felt her heart was going to pound from her chest.  
  
The ceremonies were over quickly. Then there was a small reception. The last of the guests finally left,  
  
and Sebastian climbed the stairs to his guest room.  
  
Jareth offered Ambrea his hand, "Come, let me show you where your room will be?"  
  
"My room?" She questioned, she assumed that he would make her stay with him.  
  
"I had a room made for you, I was not sure how comfortable you would be with me"  
  
"Thank you your highness I appreciate it" She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Jareth, please, no formalities between us."  
  
She smiled "Thank you, Jareth"  
  
He walked her to the room, "You may have this room as long as you require it" He took her hand and  
  
kissed it. "Goodnight"  
  
Ambrea went into the room she surveyed it, and noted it was the most beautiful room that she had ever  
  
seen. It was nice to think that he considered her comfort and ease. She wondered how long it would  
  
last, she knew it would be required to produce an heir. She sighed and looked out the window  
  
wondering how much more freedom she would have.  
  
The next morning her father and her ate one last breakfast together. They both were quiet, just simply  
  
enjoying each others company.  
  
Finally he stood "I must be going back now Ambrea, and take care of our people"   
  
"I will miss you father"  
  
"I will miss you, I am so proud of you, I know you will make a good queen, and when your ready a  
  
good mother."  
  
He hugged her tight. He then walked over to Jareth "Take good care of her sire"  
  
"I will your lordship, I promise"  
  
Sebastian smiled and left, knowing that his daughter would be fine and would be able to sleep well at  
  
nights. 


	5. Adjustments

Authors note: Once again short chapters, but I hope I am making up for that by posting two at a time.  
  
I do know own the Labyrinth or its inhabitant.  
  
Ambrea was in the library looking over maps. She had been here for several months now and was  
  
becoming used to the castle. Jareth had never been anything but a perfect gentleman, but she still could  
  
not bring herself to share his bed.  
  
She sighed, they had been married 6 months now, she was hopping she could learn to love him, but it  
  
had not happened. She then thought she might not ever love him. She knew that eventually she would  
  
have to give herself to him, but she knew that if she did that right now she would hate herself for it.   
  
Maybe in another month she thought to herself.  
  
She rubbed her neck, she had been learning a lot about the Fey kingdoms, the Labyrinth was only one  
  
of the many, as was the land that she was from. There were so many customs and traditions, and ways  
  
they expected people to behave she was afraid that even a year from now she would still only know a  
  
fraction of it.   
  
Jareth passed by her in the hall, he almost went in the room but then just walked on. He was hoping by  
  
now that they would have consummated their marriage, but he couldn't bring himself to force her.  
  
Maybe if he started by simply kissing her, maybe that would help.  
  
He turned on his heel and headed back towards the library.  
  
He stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment.  
  
"Do you need any help? Might I offer some assistance?" He asked  
  
Ambrea sighed "Only with my memory, your highness"  
  
Jareth chuckled "You still cannot call me Jareth"  
  
"Forgive me, Jareth"  
  
"It is not your fault, I am often away, and when I am here I am usually attending to business." He took a  
  
deep breath "I have to go on a diplomatic envoy in a fortnight to Caryneth. And if you desire we could  
  
stop in Lorenth and visit with your father."  
  
She nodded, " I would be honored"  
  
"Would you join me for dinner" He offered his hand to her.  
  
She rose to accept it. They took a few steps and he pulled her to him and kissed her. She hesitated  
  
and pulled away. She could not even look at him when she muttered her apology.  
  
He sighed and continued to lead her to the dinning room.  
  
She knew he wouldn't wait much longer, he was expecting a wife, sooner or later she would have to  
  
act like it. 


	6. Carriage Ride

Disclaimer : I do not own the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
They had been driving towards Lorinth for the last two days. The journey normally would not have taken so long but every town they passed through they had to stop so Jareth could meet with the Lord of that area.  
  
She was also just begging to get used to being bowed to and called 'your majesty'. She then began to wonder about her match to Jareth. The Underground was vast and expansive with many kingdoms and villages. The Labyrinth was the center of the Underground and Jareth was the High king. Why would a high king want a simple daughter of a lord when he could have any other woman.  
  
"Your Maj.....Jareth," She quickly corrected herself in mid sentence, "may I ask you a question?"  
  
"I only hope that I may be able to provide the answer" He said softly.  
  
"Why did you agree to marry me? You could have married a princess or a Queen?"  
  
"You do not know then?"  
  
"I only know that my mother would say she wished it, but that is all I know"  
  
"Im not sure I am the one that should tell you this, however you should know. When your mother was 13 she wished her younger sister to me." He started.  
  
"I thought only mortals could wish children"  
  
"That is a very common misconception, I have to honor every wish. Your mother did not mean it of course and begged me to return her sister. As you know a child could only be returned if the person who wished the child away defeated the Labyrinth. Your mother did not make it to the center in time. She was not aware that their was another option. I told her that if I returned her sister she would agree to let me have her daughter. Your mother agreed. At first I would have just retained you for a servant. But I could see the wisdom of marrying so I made the arrangements with your father. So in a way your mother did wish of it."  
  
Ambrea sighed "All this time and they didn't tell me?"  
  
"Maybe they did not want to hurt you?"  
  
"Its possible. Thank you Jareth for telling me" She smiled at him.  
  
He lent over and kissed her, she pulled back, then was instantly mad at herself. The time was now she could now longer object to him.  
  
"You do not have to fear me, I will not hurt you" He said bitterly  
  
"I know that, Jareth I may never love you, but its time I acted as your wife."  
  
"You make it sound as if your repulsed by the thought of me" He was hurt and angry.  
  
"Im not Jareth I promise, Im sorry I do not love you, But I know what is expected and I rather comply then be forced in the matter."  
  
He simply nodded, and looked out the window. They barely spoke to each other the remainder of their journey, they finally arrived in Lorinth.  
  
He escorted her from the carriage and into former home. They would stay here the night and even if she chose to sleep beside him he would not touch her until she asked.  
  
He could tell that may never happen. 


	7. Ambush

Authors Note: Please leave a review, even if this story stinks let me know. Thanks Disclaimer: I do not now or ever will own the Labyrinth.  
Jareth kept that promise to himself, he could see her flinch if he even touched her, he knew she did not love him.  
He had been in council meetings that last three evenings in Lorenth and the next morning they would travel to Carynth where he was expected to be in more meetings for a fortnight.  
Ambrea hugged her father good bye and reluctantly climbed into the carriage. She hated the idea of leaving the home she loved so much once again.  
The carriage stopped suddenly. Jareth looked out the window several spears pointed in.  
"Sire, My lady we were waiting for you most impatiently" "Lord Savon, how nice of you to greet us personally" Jareth rolled off his tongue.  
"But of course," He suddenly turned, "Gentleman seize this carriage" Several men charged toward the carriage, Jareth carefully launched crystals at each of them. Ambrea stayed back into the carriage. Allowing Jareth as much room as possible.  
Then it happened to quickly, A spear came through and struck Ambrea, Jareth sent a crystal over the wound, and quickly destroyed the one who implanted it.  
Then it was just Savon and Jareth. "Savon you should be tried for treason, However I do not have the time for that. I Savon through threw the air. Jareth has sent him into a crystal prison. Then He had the crystal b in the bog of eternal stench. So if Savon had ever managed to escape his prison everyone would be able to smell his presence.  
He stepped towards the carriage "Are you alright?" she nodded weakly. Jareth told the driver to take them back towards L.  
Ambrea was concerned "What about the meetings?" "Savon was the one who sent the invitation, it was an ambush." Jareth collapsed back into seat he was weakened from the battle. "We will return to L where you will be able to heal and I will be able to get my s back. For now I need my rest, and you should do the same." Jareth leaned back and fell into a quick sleep.  
Ambrea looked onto him and sighed, this man just risked his life for her, her stomach knotted, she thought she might be sick, then it passed. She was tired and she was hurting and Jareth was in no condition to properly heal her.  
She sighed maybe she had been wrong about Jareth, she had d been wrong about Lord Savon.  
She sighed again there was plenty of time to figure things out "its only forever, not long at all" She said Quietly to herself. 


End file.
